Palabras Quebradas
by Erenia of Heaven Scarlet
Summary: Yo debo fingir: Debo fingir ser fuerte. Debo fingir ser fría... Debo fingir que soy feliz. Y siempre deberé fingir. Porque si no lo hago, si me muestro como en realidad soy; pequeña. Como en realidad me siento; sola. Y como en realidad estoy; quebrada. Preocuparía a las únicas personas a las que les importo realmente. Y yo no quiero que eso pase.
1. Prologo

Hola lectores!

Aquí yo de nuevo, pero esta vez con un LongFic de Naruto, que espero les guste.

Advertencias: Ninguna… por ahora.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, en cambio la historia y los personajes que no logren reconocer son completamente de Mi autoría.

Ahora sí. Nos leemos abajo.

¡Disfruten!

.

.

.

.

*-¡Oye! No llores... debes mantenerte fuerte... por tu hermano, Princesa.-*

*-Cuida de él, hija...-*

*...¿Mami?... ¿Papi?... ¿E-están bien...?...-*  
Solo se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe, y el sonido muy lejano de personas gritando.

*-... Papa yo no sé qué hacer... tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo.-*  
El llanto no paraba, al contrario, se hacía casa vez más fuerte.

*-Tranquila, Princesa... todo va a estar bien...-*

*-¡Ahí esta!... ¡Deténganla!-*

Se escucho un grito, uno demasiado agudo, cargado de dolor y ansiedad. Luego solo hubo silencio y oscuridad.

Mucha oscuridad.

Comenzaron a escucharse voces, demasiadas y muy rápido, pero por alguna razón se entendían perfectamente.

*-Eres idéntica a tu madre, pero... ¿Sabes qué?... Tu eres Mi Princesa.-* ¿Papa?...

*-Te gusta ese chico ¿Verdad?... pero tranquila, no le diré a tu padre, o el pobre niño moriría prematuramente.-*...¿Mama?...

*- ¡Te amo Onee-chan!-* Hermano... yo, también lo hago.

*-Mami, papi... ¿Por que están llorando?-*

*-Tranquila Princesa... yo te protegeré aunque pierda mi vida en ello, es Una Promesa.-* ... Hubiera deseado que no te tomaras tan en serio esa promesa, papa...

*-Hija... por favor, no te pongas triste. Te amamos...-* Madre...

*-Te prometo que volveré, Princesa.-* Pero... nunca volviste...

*-¿Onee-chan?... ¿Te iras... otra vez?*

*-Hija... iremos a un lugar muy bonito, pero tu deberás cuidar de tu hermano a partir de ahora.-* Lo siento mama, pero... no he podido...

*-Yo... lo siento Princesa, pero... ya no podre cumplir mi promesa.-* Papa...

*-Por favor... jamás nos olvides.-*... Madre... Padre... yo, nunca lo hice...

*-¡Se supone que eres mi hermana!...-*  
¿Po-porque..."ese" recuerdo?...

*-No te preocupes por nosotros... cof cof... ¡Estamos perfectamente, hija!-*

*-Se que me porto mal, muy mal pero, yo si te quiero... yo... te necesito...-*  
Hermano... te extraño... mucho.

Tanta oscuridad y silencio nuevamente, esa oscuridad con la que ni siquiera puedes verte la palma de tu propia mano y ese silencio, capaz de helarte la sangre.  
Se ve una luz.

Una luz tan pequeña y mísera, pero con tanta pureza, que de seguro yo no podría entrar en ella, me repelería de inmediato.

Abro los ojos.

¿Ya desperté?... Solo fue otra pesadilla, ya estoy harta de ellas.

Me froto los ojos, aun estoy cansada. ¿Cuanto he dormido? ¿Cuatro horas?... de seguro que menos.

-¡Dámelos, idiota, hum!-

-¡No me jodas estúpida barbie sin pechos! ¡Estos son míos!-Mierda. Esos ya empezaron.

Me levanto de la cama, tengo que ir al baño.

Coloco los pies en el suelo. Esta frio, aun así, sigo mi camino. Llego, la puerta esta entreabierta, seguramente Él volvió a meterse en Mi Baño. Bufe... ya me tiene harta.

Entro de igual manera.

Suspiro y me dirijo hacia la ducha. Abro el grifo en caliente, el agua corre y comienza a salir vapor. Me doy vuelta y, a paso lento abandono el baño, cierro la puerta tras de mí.

Debo prepararme algo de ropa. Voy en dirección al armario, saco una camiseta-pegada al cuerpo-morada de manga tres cuartos, unos pantalones cortos de color negro, y mis zapatos ninja. Dejo la ropa arriba de la cama y los zapatos a un costado, me encamino hacia la cómoda, abro el primer cajón y de este saco un conjunto de ropa interior del mismo color que la camiseta, e igualmente lo coloco sobre la cama.

Voy al baño, entro y cierro la puerta, comienzo a quitarme la ropa, al estar completamente desnuda entro a la ducha.

Dejo el agua caer sobre mi cuerpo. Relajándome.

Unos minutos después.

Salgo de la ducha, me envuelvo en una toalla y camino hacia el fregadero.

Me veo en el espejo. Mi cabello, anteriormente amarrado en una coleta alta. Ahora, mojado, cae sobre mis hombros, llegando hasta mi cintura.

Odio mi cabello. Odio lo que representa. Odio a quien me recuerda. Pero más que nada; Odio su color, tan idéntico al de Ella.

Aun me debato entre cortarlo o dejarlo estar.

Abro el grifo, el agua corre. Esta fría, pero no me importa. Lavo mis dientes.

Al terminar comienzo a cepillar mi cabello. Duele.

Siempre duele.

Debería cortarlo pero, por un lado, si lo corto seria un cambio muy radical, me costaría demasiado acostumbrarme.

Por el otro, es lo único que me recuerda a ella y, aunque quiera y lo intente mil y una veces, jamás podre olvidarla...

Esto es una estupidez. Si decidiera deshacerme de todas las cosas que me recuerdan a ellos tendría que arrancarme los ojos.

Llego al final. Vuelvo a mirarme en el espejo, dejo el cepillo a un lado del fregadero.

Yo no quiero cortarlo.

Llevo mis dedos hacia las raíces, los deslizo hasta la altura de mi oreja, los enredo en él y vuelvo a deslizarlos, pero esta vez hacia las puntas. Tomo un mechón y le atraigo hasta mi rostro. Lo observo.

Su color, su brillo... es completamente idéntico al de ella. Por eso lo odio.

Odio parecerme a ella, pero...

¡No!

Yo, no debería estar pensando estas cosas.

Yo no debo sentir. Nada. Por nadie.

*¡Oye, mocosa! Escúchame, solo diré esto Una Sola Vez, así que préstame atención.

Este mundo está podrido, y yo solo quiero darte un consejo:

Posiblemente encuentres a alguien con buenas intenciones, que no busque el sufrimiento y, que solo quiera ser feliz.

Pero, te aseguro que encontraras personas que solo querrán ver muerte, sufrimiento, dolor... desdicha y, de ellos debes cuidarte.

Deberás cambiar y de seguro te será difícil. Eres muy extrovertida y demostrativa.

Tal vez si hubieras nacido en otra época, con otro nombre, con otra familia... con otro destino, solo tal vez, no deberías de cambiar.

Pero, naciste en esta época, con ese nombre, con esa familia y con un destino.

Y si quieres sobrevivir a la vida que te ha tocado, deberás hacerlo...

Deberás ser fría. No mostrar tus emociones, hay personas que solo intentaran dañarte... en lo más profundo de tu ser, y esas heridas no se pueden sanar. No deberás mostrarte débil frente a nadie, ni aunque sepas que morirás.

Pero, para lograr eso deberás encerrar tu corazón, armar una coraza a su alrededor. Una invencible, que nadie ni nada pueda destruir.*

Suelto el mechón. Suspiro. A veces me odio a mí misma.

*Debes tomarlo como; colocarle un candado a tu corazón. Y arrojar la llave con todas tus fuerzas, para que caiga lo más lejos de ti posible. Y, si tienes suerte, alguien con buenos pensamientos la encontrara.*

Las llaves... No, aun no es el momento.

Salgo del baño, envuelta en la toalla. Me vestí. Me coloque los zapatos, y salí de mi habitación, encaminándome hacia la cocina.

-¡Dejen de gritar idiotas!

-Líder... ¡Váyase a la mierda!

Suspiro. Ya estoy aquí.

Y comienzo de nuevo, otra vez debo poner esa sonrisa fingida, vacía y carente de sentimientos. Pero lo hare, solo para que ellos no descubaran lo que en realidad pasa por mi mente.

Para que no sepan de mi pasado.

Para que sigan ignorando el hecho de que tuve todo, y de que lo perdí.

Para que sigan creyendo que soy feliz...

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

Hola otra vez!

Espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito. Supongo que podre subir la continuación la próxima semana, aunque si los exámenes atacan no sé si podre.

Pero prometo subirla antes de que se termine el mes. ¡Es Una Promesa!

Y quería agradecerles a IJustHaveADream y a Lucy3-la cual es anónima por lo que no pude responderle-por dejar review en mi otra historia titulada "Hermanos" que es algo así como una "primicia" a este LongFic, si quieren leerlo los invito a mi perfil.

Lucy3: Muchas gracias por tu review, aunque hayan sido pocas palabras me hicieron muy feliz. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Y a mi amiga Selena por apoyarme y animarme a subirlo, ya que yo no estaba muy convencida. Y por ayudarme a elegir el titulo-soy bastante indecisa-.

¡Te adoro Onee-chan!

Ya sin más que decir, me retiro.

Muchos Besos embarrados de dulce de leche.

¡Chau!

Luna.


	2. Chapter 1

_Estoy editando esto... otra vez._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Las gotas de lluvia taladran techo y paredes, además de mis oídos, claro.

Abro los ojos y, aunque la lagaña me hiera al parpadear, no me molesto en refregarlos. Pongo los pies en el frío suelo y me dirijo hacia el baño.

Otra vez la misma rutina.

Abro la ducha en caliente, salgo del baño y me preparo una vestimenta adecuada para un día libre. Vuelvo al baño y me ducho, al terminar me envuelvo en una toalla, me acerco al espejo y cepillo mi cabello.

Salgo del baño y me visto, al pasar por el clóset, abro la puerta derecha, donde se encuentra un calendario, el cual comencé este mes; enero, y tacho el día correspondiente a hoy.

Suspiro.

–Faltan dieciséis horas.

Me encamino hacia la cocina. El desayuno debería estar listo.

Al llegar veo a Deidara sentado en el sillón. Él gira la cabeza y sonríe al verme.

–¡Buenos días, menstruacionsita!

–Buenos días, y no me llames así.

–No te me enojes, cabeza de menstruación.

Ruedo los ojos.

–Cierra la boca, Barbie. ¿Ya está listo el desayuno? Tengo apuro.

–En quince minutos–Avisó Itachi, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.–Avisen a los demás y siéntense en la mesa.

–Va– dije, y miré a Deidara–. Te toca.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás muy equivocada! Yo fui la última vez y aún tengo secuelas postraumáticas.

–Bien, pero tu irás la próxima.

–De acuerdo–dijo, y sonrió como si nada.

Hmph, idiota inservible.

Y así, lentamente me dirigí hacia la habitación que Nagato y Konan comparten.

Las últimas veces que vine a despertalos estaban follando, y yo no quiero oír a las personas follar.

No estoy ni a dos metros de su puerta y ya escucho los gemidos.

Me cago en mi perra suerte y en mi puta vida.

Voy a tener que interrumpirlos. Me aclaro la garganta. Debo ser fuerte, debo ser valiente. Debo hacerlo.

Aquí voy.

Golpeo la puerta. No hay respuesta. Insisto y vuelvo a golpear.

–¡¿Quién rayos se atreve a, siquiera acercarse a mi habitación?!

Mierda.

Trago en seco.

–Konan, soy Oyuky.

–Qué extraño. Tú nunca te acercas a nuestra habitación.

–Lo sé. Solo quería avisarles qué el desayuno está servido.

–Oh, de acuerdo, enseguida vamos. Gracias.

No contesto, sólo doy media vuelta y me dirijo a la habitación de Hidan.

Golpeo la puerta.

–Hidan, ¿Estás haciendo tus rituales raritos imaginando que eres un alfiletero? Porque no me importa, el desayuno ya está listo.

–¡No soy un alfiletero, mierda!

–¡Pues no actúes como uno entonces! Anda, a desayunar. Oye, ¿Y Kakuzu?

–Y yo que voy a saber, ¿Acaso tengo cara de niñera o qué rayos?

–Con la cara de idiota te basta y sobra.

–Perra.

–Iletrado.

–Zorra.

–Con orgullo. Pero no creo que un imbécil pueda decir lo que es estando orgulloso de ello. Ve a la mesa de una maldita vez que el desayuno ya está.

–Hmph.–Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia el comedor.

Después de eso me encaminé hacia el comedor. Allí me encontré a los demás, a los que seguramente Deidara había despertado.

Me senté y comencé a degustar los platillos qué Itachi preparó muy profesionalmente. Unos instantes después Nagato y Konan llegaron, tomaron asiento y... el idiota de Hidan abrió su bocota.

–¿Van a desayunar? Supongo que se lavaron las manos después de tener sexo duro ¿Cierto?

Todos fijamos la mirada en él. Mierda, Hidan, ¿Acaso no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada?

–Mañana ya es el día–dije rápidamente.

–¿De qué jodido día hablas?–preguntó Hidan, Deidara le da un codazo y dice...

–Estábamos al tanto de eso. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–¿Cómo debería sentirme?

–Pues, no lo sé. ¿Triste, nostálgica, melancólica tal vez?

–Yo tenía cuatro años, prácticamente ni los recuerdo–me apresuré a terminar de desayunar antes de que sigan hablando. Me pongo de pie–. Bien, ya terminé. Me prepararé algo de ropa, un poco de café y me iré.

–¿Ahora?

-No. Iré despacio y tranquila–contesté, mirando el reloj en la pared–. Aunque, aún es temprano.

–Y ¿Llevarás algo? Digo, una flor o... algo–dice Konan.

–Tal vez.

.

–¿Sabes qué hora es?–preguntó Konan mientras terminaba de servirme café. Discretamente le echo una ojeada al reloj de pared.

–Sí, y solo tengo cinco horas antes de la media noche.

–Ten cuidado.

Me coloco un bolso cruzándome el torso y me recojo el cabello con una cinta negra.

–Volveré en la mañana–dije, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

El frío me golpeó. Y puede sonar raro pero, me gusta el frio... yo no lo siento, no como los demás.

Comencé a deslizarme por el bosque en dirección a Konoha.

El lugar que me quitó todo. El lugar que me convirtió en lo que aún intento negarme a mí misma. El lugar que me convirtió en un monstruo, uno incontrolable.

.

Y ya estoy aquí. Faltan tres minutos para la media noche. Llegué justo a tiempo.

Ahora me encuentro en medio del bosque, frente a una enorme lápida pulida.

Una tumba sin un cuerpo bajo tierra.

–Debería hablar, ¿cierto?

Lo intentaré.

–No nos abandonaste. Yo te maté. Sé que, tal vez no lo demuestre y ni siquiera lo piense, pero yo te extraño. Bueno, digo... eso es normal. Aunque, ¿cuánto tiempo hemos convivido? ¿Cuatro años? Posiblemente menos, pero da lo mismo, ya estás muerto.

¿Qué se le puede hacer?

Absolutamente nada.

~23:58~

–Tu muerte me lastimó mucho. La de ella no me importa, ella no me importaba, pero tú... como sea. No me arrepiento, si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar algo del pasado, simplemente no lo haría. Porque todos los sucesos que ocurrieron a lo largo de mi vida me hicieron lo que ahora soy. Y, aunque no estoy estoy orgullosa de mí misma, así soy.

~23:59~

–Aunque, si en este momento pudiera verte; si tan solo estuvieras con vida, tal vez podría decírtelo en persona y no tener que estar hablándole a una piedra con tu nombre grabado. Pero no lo estás. Así que...

~00:00~

Me puse de cuclillas y coloqué una flor amarilla, la cual recogí en el camino, sobre la piedra.

–Feliz cumpleaños, papá.

.

Ya deben ser cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. La nieve sigue cayendo. Limpia y Pura, todo lo contrario a mí.

Ya estoy cerca de la guarida. Acelero el paso y suspiro. Al fin en casa.

Abro la puerta procurando no hacer ruido. No quiero despertar a nadie. Me volteo, adentrándome en el lugar, doy un paso al frente y...

–¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Yu!


	3. Chapter 2

Recuerdos.

Feryx.

.

.

.

–¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Yu!–Un grito en conjunto resonó en mis oídos.

– ¿Qué carajos con esto? –pregunté, incrédula. Levanto la vista hacia el reloj y...–No jodan, ¡Son las cuatro y media de la mañana!

–¿Y qué con eso? Es tu cumpleaños, perra desagradecida.

–Ya, pero ¿y esos gorritos de cartón puntiagudos sobre sus cabezas?

–Son... gorritos de cumpleaños.

–Eso lo sé, Deidara. Mi incógnita es por qué rayos ustedes los están usando.

–¡Todo fue idea de Konan! ¡Ella cree que tienes nueve años otra vez!

–¡Estás muerto, Kisame!–Deidara y Hidan comenzaron a reír.

–Nueve años otra vez...–Repetí, ignorando todo el bullicio a mi alrededor.

.

.

.

–Yu, despierta.

–¿Hmm? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y esos gorritos de fiesta?

–Anda, Oyuky, levántate... tenemos una sorpresa.

¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mí?

–¿Una sorpresa?–Me levanté de la cama y me refregué los ojos. Fuimos a la sala. Y no podía creerlo.

–¡Feliz Cumplea...! ¿Por qué lloras?

–Yo... no lo sé, estoy feliz. Gracias.–Sonreí. Una sonrisa enorme, sincera y llena de felicidad, mientras me dirigía hacia el pastel que estaba sobre la mesa.

.

.

.

Estúpidos recuerdos bonitos de mi infancia.

–¡Oyuky!

–¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Hidan, por qué mierda me gritas?!

-¡Porque no me contestas cuando te hablo, maldita sea!

-Hmph.

-Deja esa mierda, ¡Quiero pastel!

-¿Pastel?

-De fresa.

-Hagamos esto rápido que son las cuatro y media de la madrugada, y tengo sueño.

.

.

.

-Bueno, el pastel estuvo delicioso. Ya me voy a dormir.

-Espera.

-Líder, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tienes una misión.

-Bien. Ya me voy a...

-En Konoha.

-Acabo de volver de ahí.–Digo antes de que siga hablando.–¿No la puede hacer otro? No sé, ¿Itachi?

-No me mires a mí.

-De hecho, te necesito a ti. Y estoy muy seguro de que disfrutarás esta misión.

–De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora?

-Deberás estar allí a las cuatro.

–¿Alguna especificación?–Él niega con la cabeza.–Bien. Dormiré unas horas y comenzaré a prepararme. Que descansen, chicos.

-¡Que descanses!-Gritan al unísono cuando ya estoy camino a mi habitación.

.

.

.

–¡Oye, mocosa!–Levanté la vista.

Era ese hombre. De nuevo. Por lo menos hoy está solo.

–¿Ya estás lista?

–Púdrete.–Se acerco a mí. Y sonriendo de medio lado, susurró en mi oído.

–Yo sólo hago mí trabajo; y mi trabajo es violarte. Me pagan por hacerlo, ¿Sabes? Así que cállate y coopera.

–¿Y qué esperas? Ya abrí las piernas. Hazlo deprisa.

–Que rápido entiendes. Por eso eres mi favorita.–Pone una de sus manos en mi rostro y con la otra me tira del cabello .

.

.

.

Abro los ojos. Agitada. Mi corazón palpita demasiado rápido. Como si fuera a salirseme del pecho.

Otra pesadilla. Recuerdo, mejor dicho.

–¡Oyuky y un carajo, levántate! ¡Ya son las dos!

-¡Ya voy! ¡Mierda, Deidara, eres insufrible!

–¡Pero me amas!

–¡El culo de Hidan te ama!–Contraataco.

–¡Deja mi culo en paz, perra!

-¡Ya callensé, ustedes tres son una maldición!

.

.

.

Salgo del baño luego de ducharme y veo a Hidan leyendo una revista.–Oye, estúpido, ¿Qué lees?

–Nada en especial.

–¡Está leyendo una de sus revistas con mujeres desnudas!–Escucho a Deidara gritar desde la cocima.

–¡Cállate, malnacido hijo de puta!

–Deja la mierda y haz algo productivo, tarado cabeza de cebolla.

-Sí, claro. Y tú deja de masturbarte a las tres de la mañana, cabeza de menstruación. Te escucho desde mi habitación.

–¡Yo también te escucho, Yu!

–Jódanse todos. Ya me voy.

.

.

.

Llego a la adea y aprovechando que no hay personas cerca; me siento en la barandilla, una de esas que impiden que alguien caiga al río, para descamsar los ojos unos segundos. De pronto siento un chakra desconocido cerca. Demasiado cerca.

–¡¿Quién eres y qué haces en Konoha?!

Abro los ojos y volteo rápidamente. Este chico es un Hyûga.

–Responde.

Me acerco a él dando pasos cortos. Noto como le tiemblan las piernas y sonrío de medio lado. –Lo siento, no hablo con mocosos. –Me agacho un poco para quedar a su altura, y lo golpeo en el cuello. No lo maté, sólo estará inconciente un par de horas.

–¡Neji!–Una chica grita, está desesperada. Seguramente cree que lo asesiné.

–¡No lo toques TenTen, voy a revisarlo!–Una niña de cabello rosa de acerca al chico Hyûga y le toma el pulso. Da un gran suspiro y levanta el pulgar al notar que está vivo.

Ruedo los ojos.

–¡¿Quién eres?!–Un niño rubio grita.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Me acerco a él en menos de lo que tarda en parpadear. No me vio venir y cayó al suelo.

–¿Cómo te llamas, rubito?–Ya sé la respuesta, pero quiero estar segura. Quiero oírlo de él.

–¡Y-yo soy Naruto Uzumaki!

Antes de poder pensar siquiera, las palabras salen de mi boca con desagrado.–Tu nombre me da asco.–Saco una mano de mi capa y la acerco a él.

Algo se aproxima y lo esquivo, pero de todas formas lo siento rozar mi rostro. Es metálico.

Un kunai.

–Veo que ahora te metes con niños.

–Kakashi, al fin te dignas a aparecer.

–¿Que quieres. Oyuky?

–Destruír esta mierda de aldea. Pero aún no es momento para eso. Tengo cosas que hacer antes.

–No juegues conmigo.

–Yo juego con todo el mundo, no me pidas milagros.

–Lárgate.

–¿Qué? ¿Aún te niegas a matarme? ¿No pasaron años desde eso ya?

–No lo hago por respeto a tu padre, pero si tanto quieres que te mate no tengo opción.

Pego una risa amarga y doy un paso a la izquierda rápidamente. Una shuriken me hace un corte profundo en la mejilla pero inmediatamente comienzo a regenerarme.

Chasqueo la lengua.

–Llegas tarde, Guy.

–Imbéciles.

No, espera. Algo está mal conmigo. Me siento ligera, demasiado ligera. Centro la mirada en el suelo.

Rojo.

No es sangre. ¿Cabello? Mi cabello...

Mi cabeza duele.

Ya no podrás controlarme.

Mi cabello.

El cabello de mi Madre.

Este idiota se... se atrevió a cortar Mi cabello.

Yo... ¡Voy a matarlo!

¿Estás lista?

-Calla y hazlo-ordeno.

Siento cosquillear mi cuero cabelludo y me arde la piel... ya esta comenzando.

Comienzo a correr hacia su posición y veo el miedo en sus ojos, es un logro conseguir esa reacción de alguien como él.

-V-vas a pagar por esto... ¡Rasengan!


	4. Chapter 3

Fui demasiado rápida para él y ahora yace inconsciente en el suelo, al menos doce metros alejado de mí.

Todo está en silencio. Naruto me mira con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, sin poder creer que haya realizado un rasengan. Kakashi acaba con la pequeña calma que se había formado.

–Vaya, hacía años que no veía el raigan en persona.

–No tengo tiempo para ti. Debo completar mi misión.

–¿Y de qué va tu misión, querida sobrina?

–Algo sencillo.

–Ya veo..., ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te retires pacíficamente?

–No realmente. A menos que quieras morir, claro.

–No está en mis planes morir aún. Pero es mi trabajo intentar detenerte en lo que sea que hagas.

–Sabes que no eres nada contra mí, Kakashi.

–Lo sé y lo tengo asumido.

–¿Entonces?

–Ya lo dije. Es mi trabajo.

Me le acerco rápidamente pero él logra anticipar mi movimiento y se aleja.

–Te llevaré con Sasuke Uchiha si juras irte luego de verle.

–¿Por qué supones que he venido por Sasuke?

–Porque él es importante para ti, y la última vez que te apareciste en la aldea fue para hacerle compañía en su cumpleaños.

–Pero ustedes me echaron. Prefirieron dejarlo solo y sintiéndose aún más miserable.

–No es algo que nos enorgullezca, por lo tanto esta vez te permitiremos verlo unos minutos.

–Es una oferta tentadora. Lástima que en serio debo completar esta misión.

–Entonces me veré obligado a frenarte bajo toda circunstancia.

–Inténtalo.

.

.

.

Kakashi no significó ningún obstáculo para mí.

Me deshice de él rápidamente al dejarle inconsciente. Pude haber mutilado su cuerpo, el cual yacía en el suelo. Pude haberle arrojado al agua. Pude haberle matado, podría haberme ahorrado futuras molestias.

Pero no lo hice; porque todavía me importa.

Ahora debo concentrarme. Debo cumplir mi misión y asesinar al Tercer Hokage.

Entro a la torre, sin molestarme por ser sigilosa, abro la puerta estruendosamente y camino a paso lento por todo el lugar, subo las escaleras y entro a la oficina del Hokage.

Al verme, él adopta una postura de batalla y yo le sonrío para inmediatamente atrapar sus extremidades entre mis cadenas de chakra.

Y, en este momento las mantengo en tensión contra su piel. Hiriéndola. Rodeando su cuello,muñecas y tobillos. Separándolos de su cuerpo todo lo que se puede y más. Viendo cómo sus extremidades se vuelven rojizas y posteriormente azules y amoratadas. Teniendo el placer de observar cómo se le escapa la vida y ruega misericordia con la mirada.

–S-Suéltame.

–Lo siento, Tercero... bueno, en realidad no. Esto es muy divertido y satisfactorio para mí. Por cierto, ¿algo que decir antes de que acabe con su agonía?

–Vete al... infierno.

–Oh, ojalá pudiera.

Y su cabeza rodó. Vi su vida perderse. Otra vida tomada y desechada.

No podría estar más orgullosa de mí.

Finalmente dejo caer su cuerpo y deshago mis cadenas.

Odio usarlas, pero me facilitan el trabajo.

Cuando salgo de la oficina y noto que además de jounin's hay incluso algunos miembros del escuadrón ANBU posicionados para atacarme.

–Aw, me hacen sentir especial–agrego, con una de mis manos sobre mi pecho.

En el siguiente segundo, los shinobis se lanzan contra mí y sólo me basta con extender el diámetro de mi barrera de chakra para que todos acaben atravesando las paredes.

Salgo del edificio caminando como si nada y paso por un parque vacío, en el cual aumento la velocidad de mis pasos.

–¡Te lo digo, Sasuke! ¡Esa loca hizo el rasengan!

Me detengo inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre y me doy la vuelta, buscándole con la mirada.

–Deja de gritar y vete, Naruto. Estoy entrenando–mi cuerpo se paraliza al oír su voz, pero rápidamente comienzo a correr en la dirección de la que proviene.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy allí. Inmóvil. Lo observo, sin despegar mis ojos de su rostro.

–¡Pero, ¿siquiera me estás oyendo? Una desconocida realizó el ra-sen-gan! Bueno... el suyo era diferente.

–¿A qué te refieres?

Ha crecido muy rápido.

–Es que era de un color muy oscuro. Como negro o algo así. ¡Y lanzaba rayos! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡RA-YOS!

–Así que negro...

–¡Y lanzaba rayos!

¿Me recordará?

–Nadie tiene chakra negro, idiota. Vete a molestar a alguien más con tus estupideces.

No me recuerda.

Siento mis ojos arder y el cuerpo me tiembla. Sin embargo, echo a correr. Intento forzar la respiración pero sólo logro comenzar a toser.

No sabe de mí.

Mierda. Los recuerdos me persiguen.

Mis piernas duelen e inevitablemente me fallan. Y caigo.

Cierro los ojos y junto mis brazos para abrazarme a mí misma, pero me arrepiento en el proceso y revuelvo en uno de los bolsillos de mi porta shuriken hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Un kunai.

Lo aprieto con un poco de fuerza antes de sacarlo. Sé que es inútil. No importa cuántas veces lo haga; mi piel siempre sanará.

Siempre me veré tan bien como aparento estar.

Jamás quedará una cicatriz más allá de la emocional.

Jamás podré verme tan destruida como en realidad estoy.

Subo la manga de mi capa y posiciono el kunai sobre la piel de mi muñeca. Su filo me tranquiliza, siempre lo ha hecho. Estoy a punto de realizar el primer corte cuando unos brazos me rodean y aprietan mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza que me provoca soltar el kunai.

Levanto la cabeza al notar que me mira fijamente. Lo veo a los ojos y él sonríe.

Sus ojos son grises y... familiares.

Comienza a realizar sellos a una increíble velocidad. Y llevo mi mirada a su sonrisa.

Y no sé por qué me duele el pecho, y las lágrimas comienzan a caer sin control alguno.

Y me surge una duda.

–¿Tú quién rayos eres?

–Tu salvación, preciosa.

Y todo se vuelve oscuro.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento a salvo.


	5. Chapter 4

Siento que el sueño me invade y comienzo a flotar entre una especie de nube densa, oscura y amoratada. A pesar de todo cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar.

Y de pronto me encuentro sola, sumergida en una oscuridad desconocida. No siento dolor, ni miedo, ni angustia.

Simplemente no siento nada.

Y cuando abro los ojos; lo veo a él, sentado en el suelo y mirando a un punto fijo. Es guapo. Cabello totalmente negro y ojos grises, es notablemente más alto que yo -unos veinte centímetros, quizá más-, y aunque parece ser de contextura delgada se le notan los músculos marcados a través de la ropa. No me vuelvo consciente de lo que hay a mi alrededor hasta que desvío la mirada hacia las rocas que tengo a un lado.

Estoy en una cueva.

Cierro los ojos nuevamente, buscando adentrarme en esa oscuridad otra vez.  
Pero una voz me distrae de mi ensoñación.

–Me agradeces luego, lindura.

–No vuelvas a decirme así.

–Oh. Es arisca la niña.

–Voy a matarte.

–Oye, tranquila. ¿Me preocupo por ti y así me pagas? Desagradecida.

–¿Dónde está mi armamento?

–¿Qué, te sienta mal verte indefensa ante mí?

–Eres un idiota. Y tranquilo; puedo matarte sin levantarme de aquí.

Él no contesta, solo me mira fijamente.

Quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

Y sí, es intimidante. Hasta que se digna a hablar.

–¿Realmente no me recuerdas, verdad?–Dice, serio.

–No.

–Tú eres Oyuky, de eso estoy seguro.

–Pues yo no sé quién eres. Ya déjame en paz.

Me levanto de suelo dispuesta a irme, pero al intentar cruzar la entrada de la cueva, una oscura manta de chakra me detiene.

–He colocado una barrera. No te irás hasta que te acuerdes de mí.

–Definitivamente voy a matarte.

Suelta una risita y sonríe de medio lado, cruzándose de brazos.

–Lamento informarte que soy inmortal, lindura.

.

–¿De dónde me conoces?

–Hurga un poco en tus recuerdos y lo sabrás.

–¡Ese es el problema, maldita sea! ¡No quiero socavar en mis recuerdos!

–Pues nos quedaremos en esta cueva un largo rato.

Me refriego fuertemente la cara con las manos y suspiro.  
–Se me está acabando la paciencia.

–Qué bueno, porque a mí también, Kyky.

–¿Cómo me llamaste?

Sonrió y sus ojos se tornaron brillosos.  
–Kyky.

De pronto, cientos de recuerdos se amontonan en mi cabeza. Recuerdos que creía haber abandonado se aclaran en mi mente.

–¿Avan?

–¡Hasta que me recuerdas!

–Hijo de perra. Pudiste habérmelo dicho y nos ahorrábamos la hora y media que estuvimos aquí encerrados como dos idiotas.

–Nah, eso le quitaba diversión al reencuentro.

–Eres un estúpido.

–¿No vas a abrazarme?

Y no sé por qué, pero lo hice.

Lo abracé. Lo estreché entre mis brazos lo más fuerte que pude. Él hizo lo mismo. Y, por un momento…

Me sentí verdaderamente bien.

Verdaderamente a salvo.

–Anda. Larguémonos de aquí. Te invito un café.

–Prefiero alcohol.

.

Y así terminamos en un barrio de pésima reputación, sentados en un bar de pésima reputación y rodeados de gente con una pésima reputación.

–¿Cómo está tu hermana?

–Jodiendo, dice que quiere dejar de ser virgen.

–Vaya.

–Quiero evitar que haga estupideces. Como drogarse, escaparse o embarazarse. Aunque está muy pequeña para eso último.

–Eres un buen hermano… creo.

–Como sea. ¿Y el tuyo, qué tal está?

–No lo sé. Como siempre, supongo.

Creo que notó que no quiero hablar del tema, porque se hizo el silencio por un rato. Hasta que decidí hablar:

–Quieres preguntar por qué estaba en Konoha, ¿Verdad?–. Lo veo asentir con exageración–. Fui a ver a Sasuke. Bueno, no. Fui a asesinar al Hokage, pero terminé viendo a Sasuke.

–Con razón tan depresiva.

–Lo extraño.

–Tranquila, no se nota–dijo, sarcástico. Ruedo los ojos–. Abandonemos este bar de cuarta. Vayamos a mi casa, está cerca de aquí. Y Adara seguro se alegrará de conocerte.

–Andando.

.

– ¡Kyky! ¡Es un placer conocerte, mi hermano siempre me habla de ti! ¡Eres preciosa! –Adara, cabello castaño claro y ojos color ámbar. Creo que tiene como ocho años, es bastante más baja que yo. Debe medir un metro cincuenta a lo mucho

–Adara. No grites y suéltame. Me dejarás sorda y me romperás las costillas.

–Lo siento–Dice con una voz casi imperceptible para el oído humano.

–Pero no tienes que susurrar–Agrega Avan, frotándose las sienes.

–Lo siento…

–Deja de disculparte por todo y quítate de la puerta. Kyky, entra. –Ella sonríe y se hace a un lado, permitiéndonos el paso. Entré a la casa y Avan me siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Es una casa muy bonita. Aunque algo vieja, se nota que viven aquí desde hace varios años.

Está muy limpia y ordenada, parece un hotel.

–Lamento el desorden. No tuve tiempo de acomodar algunas cosas antes de que llegaran. No sabía que habría visitas…

–¿De qué desorden hablas? Deberías ver donde vivo. Parece chiquero. El único que limpiaba era Itachi, pero desde hace unos días no se encuentra muy bien…

–¿Dónde vives? ¿Quién es Itachi, tu novio?

–Vivo en una cueva. Y no, Itachi es mi amigo. Es el más normal de todos.

–¿Cuántos amigos tienes? ¿Son guapos?

Avan frunce el ceño.–Adara.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Soy muy pequeña para fijarme en chicos.

Sinceramente, la situación me da ternura. A mí me habría gustado que alguien se portara así conmigo. Me hubiera gustado que alguien me protegiera, que alguien se preocupara por mí...

Dejo de pensar y respondo.  
–Sí, son muy guapos, la verdad. Aunque un poco idiotas.

–Quisiera conoceros.

–Créeme, no quieres.

Lo dije tan en serio que probablemente se asustó. Tal vez ahora cree que son criminales.

No tiene idea de cuan cerca de la realidad apunta.

Estuvimos en silencio los siguientes segundos, Adara me ofreció un té, el cual acepté, y se fue a la cocina a prepararlo y traer unos bocadillos.

Decido romper el silencio y formular una de las preguntas que me asecha desde que olfateé a la niña.

–Ella no es tu hermana, ¿Verdad?

–La encontré en una caja de cartón cuando regresaba de una misión. Eso fue hace seis años.

–Lo supuse. No se parecen en nada, y… huelen distinto.

Intenta forzar una risa, luego carraspea y adopta una pose seria.–Sabía que lo notarias. En fin, no se lo digas. Ni tampoco menciones nada de… ya sabes. Kumogakure.

–No te preocupes. No voy a arruinar su vida de niña que supone ser normal.

–Gracias. Tengo que decirte algo más, es muy importante...–Hice un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara–. Ella es un demonio también, aunque supongo que ya lo habrás notado. Pero su sangre es casi pura. Es una mestiza. Alguno de sus padres era un demonio, o quizá un Hereje...

–¿Crees que es hija de alguno de nosotros?

–Estoy bastante seguro de eso, sí. ¿Tienes idea de quién? Rubio, ojos ámbar, mayor que nosotros...

-Ryder.

–Exacto. Por razones que desconozco, la abandonaron. Ella no sabe absolutamente nada porque cuando tenía cuatro años suprimí todo su poder, pero temo que dentro de poco el jutsu se rompa y pasen… cosas. No quiero que ocurra nada, porque bueno, ella es pequeña, nadie le enseñó a manejar su poder… si lo libera probablemente morirá.

–¿Y esto tiene algo que ver conmigo?

–Necesito que me ayudes a reforzar el jutsu que utilicé. Tú eres más fuerte que yo y mierda, que lo eres por mucho. Te necesito, no quiero perder a mi hermana. No puedo perderla.

–Cuenta conmigo–Respondo inmediatamente con tono neutral.

Amigo, lo siento pero...

Su sonrisa de alivio me estrujó el corazón.

–Kyky, eres la mejor.

Me aprovecharé de esto.


End file.
